Stores (locations)
]] '''Stores' or shops are locations where goods and services are exchanged. Customers can purchase the wares or stock of a retailer or sell in lower prices some of their own stock. In Dragon Age universe there are several stores and shops that can be encountered, however the ones found in Kirkwall are simple stands and are usually outdoors and in the open. It is not known if that's a cultural characteristic of the Free Marches. Furthermore, the stores located in infamous places are sometimes illegal or they contain illegal stock. = Known stores or shops = Dragon Age: Origins ]] * Alarith's Store: A store located at the Denerim Alienage which is owned and operated by Alarith. Its stock is illegal. * Alimar's Emporium: A store located at the Dust Town which is owned and operated by Alimar. Its existence as well as the practices in which it is run, are illegal. * Blacksmith's Store: A store located at the Redcliffe Village which is mostly selling weapons and armor and it is operated by Owen at the beginning of the Fifth Blight. * Figor's Imports: A shop located at the Orzammar Commons and operated by Figor. It is mostly selling salves and ingredients. * General Store: The general store of Redcliffe Village which seems to be abandoned during the Blight. * Janar Armorers: A smith shop located at the Orzammar Commons and operated by Janar. It is mostly selling weapons and armor. * Wade's Emporium: A shop located at the Denerim Market District which is mostly selling weapons and armor made by Wade and it is run by his partner, Herren. In Awakening they set up their shop in Vigil's Keep. * Wonders of Thedas: A shop run by tranquils at the Denerim Market District which is selling magical items and runes crafted by the Circle of Magi. * Village Store: A store located at the Village of Haven. Dragon Age II .]] * Apparel Shop: An outdoor shop located in the bazaar of Kirkwall's Lowtown. * Armor Shop: An outdoor shop located in the Gallows Courtyard of Kirkwall. * Armor Stand: A stand selling armors found in Kirkwall's Lowtown. Its name changes to "Armor Merchant" during Act 2 and "Armor Store" during Act 3. * The Black Emporium: A secret shop in Kirkwall specializing in magical and exotic items. * Bonny Lem's Wares: An outdoor shop located in the Disused Passage of Kirkwall which is owned by Bonny Lem. * Formari Herbalist: A shop selling accessories, recipes, potions and other usable items in the Gallows Courtyard and operated by the formari Solivitus on behalf of the local Chantry. * Hubert's Fine Goods: A shop located in Kirwall's Hightown which is operated and owned by Hubert. * Korval's Blades: A shop located in Kirwall's Hightown. * Lirene's Fereldan Imports: A shop located in Kirwall's Lowtown operated by Lirene on behalf of the Fereldan refugees. * Mage Goods: A small shop located in the Gallows Courtyard selling goods which are mostly concerning mages. * Magnus's Wares: A shop located at the Wounded Coast during Act 2 and 3. It is run by the apostate Magus Tavarin Hall. * Martin's Contraband: An illegal shop located in a room in the Hanged Man selling bombs and poisons. It is owned and operated by Martin. * Master Ilen's Shop: A small shop located in the dalish camp in the Sundermount run by Master Ilen. * Nexus Golem's Wares: A shop located in an Abandoned Thaig operated by the Nexus Golem. In Act 3, the location is renamed to "Hidden Dungeon". * Olaf's Armory: A small shop located in Kirkwall's Hightown. * Robes by Jean Luc: A small shop located in Kirkwall's Hightown. * Shady Merchandise: An illegal shop located at Kirwall's Docks. * Trinkets Emporium: An outdoor shop located in the bazaar of Kirkwall's Lowtown. * Vincento's Northern Merchandise: An outdoor shop located in the bazaar of Kirkwall's Lowtown, owned and operated by Vincento. * Weapon Shop: A store located in the Gallows Courtyard selling weapons and armor. * Weaponsmithy: A stand located in the bazaar of Kirkwall's Lowtown. Mark of the Assassin * Hunting Stores: A store located by the front gate to Chateau Haine and later relocated to the Chateau Courtyard. Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Lore Category:Stores